The Scientist
by LikeSynonymsForJoy
Summary: Vexen chooses Zexion and Namine as his test subjects in his latest experiment. The two will be told how to interact and in what ways in attempts to spark the strongest of emotions: love. better explanation in prologue, this summary is lame.
1. Prologue

Had I thought that the entire ordeal would end up this way, with myself being the one that didn't walk away unscathed, I would have never accepted the original prospect. I would have ignored my initial curiosity, my burning desire to _know._The human mind and the human heart are two complex and mystifying beings, but if compared to languages, they could be hieroglyphics: ancient, complicated to some, but understood by a select group. In comparison, the mind of a nobody would be an undeciphered language, origin unknown. And the heart? A nonexistent tongue, yet to be thought of, never to be uttered.

* * *

Sooo yeah. New story, I'm actually going to attempt a longfic...it will most likely crash and burn. But it's worth trying. Between school, church, sports, and the job I'm going to hopefully be getting soon, I won't have much time for this. I'll try though. I honestly don't know whether this is Namine or Zexion speaking. You'll find out in the end, and I'll know before you. I don't own KH or any of the characters. Yes, I got the name of this from the Coldplay song, because it reminds me of it. SLIGHTLY. This is in no way a songfic...ick. But the main plot: Vexen uses Namine and Zexion in an experiment to see if "emotions can be sparked" if a "faux relationship" is created between the two. Stuff happens. There's a climax. And a resolution. I don't know if it will have a happen ending. Judging from the prologue, if that's what you would call this...hmmmmm SO hard to tell. I might surprise you and myself. I'm disorganized. I'm not a writer so this will be very amature-ish. Don't hate me for it. I do plan on sticking to the whole Nobody thing, but obviously there is the possibility of a...*insert gasp* TWIST. It's pretty obvious that yeah, that's gonna happen. Sue me. Not really. Can't afford that. I've only played KH1 and watched cutscenes from the others, so there may be a lot of inaccuracies. Sorry. I'd love any tips, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, opinions, yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill. Review and I love you.


	2. Science and Progress

"You want us to be your test subjects in what, exactly?" In a tone matching my own emotionless drawl, Vexen replied as if to an idiot, enunciating every syllable.

"I plan on creating a faux-romantic relationship between you and Namine, with controlled interactions, to observe all reactions. To attempt to create emotion." Obviously, Xemnas had a part in this. His obsession with the human heart was sickening.

"And why, exactly, have we been selected out of the thirteen possible subjects?"

"For one, you have not once shown even the ghost of an emotion, unlike our dear friends Roxas and Axel." He spat the names out like hot coals, with undisguised disgust. "You two are also the closest in age..."

"And what of Demyx? Is he not a full month my junior?"

"...and maturity." Of course. _Maturity_, which Demyx severely lacked, came into play.

"Why did you choose me?" Until that moment, Namine had been doing nothing more than looking shell shocked. She sounded rather confused, her voice oozing disbelief. Surprisingly, she continued, "What about Larxene? She's so much older than me. Sh-she would be a more experienced candidate than me!" She blushed at her forwardness and Vexen's level gaze, now aimed at her. Chilling.

"It is obvious that while she would not, under any circumstances, comply, you would. The stakes are significantly higher for you. Once we are finished with your services, we could simply kill you if we so pleased." Though he is at a rank higher up in the Organization than I, and thus more likely to know something of that sort, even I knew that statement to be false. Blatantly. Still, Namine blanched at the very idea. Vexen didn't take his eyes off of her until she nodded her consent, if you could have called it that. Had she been more resourceful, more witty, she would have thought up a better argument. Myself, I had one ready...yet I was curious.

Though a ridiculous, fanciful idea, _creating _emotion, I truly did wonder...was it possible? Try as I might, I couldn't force the thought away. After a prolonged silence, I finally replied to Vexen's initial query. "I suppose I'm obliged to take part in this. I don't want to face your terrifying death threats."

Only an idiot would have missed my incredibly apparent sarcasm. Vexen narrowed his eyes at me. "Watch yourself, Six. We will proceed tomorrow. Enjoy yourselves!" This was said with a smirk. How could anyone enjoy being forced into something so strange? And with a fragile, simple minded one such as Namine. Absurd.

* * *

Later that day, I began to reflect on the conversation. What had struck me, more than anything else about it, was that Namine had appeared to fear me. She had continuously given me a certain pathetic, desperate look. I still couldn't understand what the imbecile feared. Obviously, we were Nobodies. There would be no emotions or emotional attachments to dread. The idea was intriguing, a new approach. But it would fail. The experiments always failed...not that it disappointed us.

You see, we can't feel hopeful, and in turn disappointment isn't a possibility. There is always a nagging sensation in my mind when a situation goes awry, when a presumption of mine concerning the heart is incorrect. Those are chalked up as mere annoyances, not emotion.

What did I wish that I had known then? How complicated the science of the heart was. I had reluctantly agreed to the experiment for the sake of making progress in the studies of the heart; to gain a better understanding of the thing that eluded myself and twelve others.

How deeply I have since regretted that decision.

* * *

**I took a suggestion I was given and tried to make this chapter more lengthy, but there isn't much going on at this point. Once I actually get the plot rolling, I'm pretty sure I'll have more written per chapter. Like I said, this is my first attempted longfic. So yeah, it's gonna take me a little while for each chapter. A sidenote: this is NOT a songfic, but each chapter will be named after a line from The Scientist by Coldplay, because this story makes me think of the song. And it's where I got the title. I appreciate any grammar or spelling help, critique, or suggestions! :]**


End file.
